HellFire's Daughter
by top story
Summary: Meet Hayden daughter to the infamous Ruler of the Underworld. Journey with Hayden and her friends as they try to figure out their own paths while re-write the story books ending, while staying true to their evil roots. I Own Nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a long, long time ago… okay so maybe more like twenty years ago. Belle married her Beast in front of six thousand of their closets friends.

Big cake, yeah so anyway instead of going on a honeymoon, Beast united all the Kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon.

With that he rounded up all the villains and sidekicks, basically all the interesting people and booted them off to the Isle of the Lost, supplied with a magical barrier to keep everyone on the Island.

Now this is my hood

No magic

No Wi-Fi

No way out

Or so I thought, don't worry you'll met us soon enough

But first this happened,

* * *

Caught staring out the window again Prince Ben looked towards the Isle of the Lost a slight frown mirroring his face. As he thought about all those innocent kids living on that island all because of who their parents are?

Looking down at the run downed island he couldn't help but shake his head sadly, they maybe the children of villains but didn't they deserve a chance to decide _their_ own path? To write their _own_ story?

"Sleeve" the royal tailor mumbled breaking Ben out of his gaze towards the island and bringing him back to the presence.

As the tailor continued his poking and prodding of the soon to be King getting his final measurements for his royal highnesses carnation outfit, all a bit unnecessary if you'd asked Ben all the fuss, but that was the life of a Royal.

Lifting his arm Ben continued looking out the window, wondering how he was going to tell his parents about his first official proclamation.

Turns out he didn't have to wonder long when the room's door suddenly opened and in walked Queen Belle and King Adam, also known as Beauty and the Beast or to Ben his parents.

He took in a breath it was now or never, his father smiled "How is it possible that you're going to be crowned King next month?" he asked perplexed.

"He's sixteen dears" Belle chimed in as Ben smiled at his parents "Hey pops" Ben greeted as the tailor moved away and started tinkering with the sleeve on the other side.

"Sixteen? That's far too young to be King. I myself didn't make a good decision until I was at least forty-two" Adam said looking thoughtful.

As Belle snapped her focus back from her son back to her husband "Um, you decided to marry me at twenty-eight" she said giving him an inquired look.

Causing the King to shrug "Well it was either you or the teapot" he said in a very matter of fact tone… before throwing a wink towards his son.

Smiling when Belle lightly smacked him on the shoulder "Just joking dear" he admitted still smiling playfully at his wife.

Ben couldn't help but smile at his parents, hoping to one day find love like his parents shared. But he couldn't dwell on that for long as he took in a deep breath.

When his parents had entered the room, he knew it was now time to tell them. "Mom" he started "Dad" he began "I have chosen my first official proclamation."

Belle and Beast looked at each other excited, wondering on what their son had decided on, pushing forward Ben continued.

"I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to live here in Auradon" Ben declared to the now _very_ shell-shocked room.

Deciding the silence was so far so good, he continued "Every time I look out on the Island I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben said stepping down from the tailors' podium taking a step towards his still in shock parents.

"The children of our sworn enemies living here, among us?" Adam said looking at his son doubtfully.

"Well… We'll start out with just a few first, the ones that need our help the most" Ben assured his dad "I've already chosen them" said Ben.

"Have you?" Adam asked walking up to his son not entirely convinced, as Belle rested her hand on his arm "I gave you a second chance."

She told the Beast listening he let out a soft sigh and a reluctant nod, turning their attention back toward their son.

"Who are their parents?" Belle asked still trying to keep an opened mind.

"Cruella DeVil, Jafar, Evil Queen… Maleficent, and Hades." Ben said bracing himself for their reactions and King Adam did not disappoint.

"MALEFICENT AND HADES? They Are the Worst Villains in The Land!" Adam shouted the "Beast" roaring its ugly (sometimes scary) head.

"Dad just hear me out." Ben stated calmly trying to stay focus despite his father's angry outburst. "I won't hear of it" the King dismissed "They are Guilty of Unspeakable Crimes" his father roared unimpressed.

"Dad… Their children are innocent; don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life?" Ben asked, sparing his father a pleading look.

Which seemed to have the desired affect as his father calmed down, pondering he took a deep breath "I suppose the children are innocent." The king finally if reluctantly agreed.

"Well done" Belle said smiling at her son as she fixed his coat, knowing if Ben could convince his father there wasn't anything he couldn't handle as King.

Walking back to her husband Belle smiled "Shall we?" she inquired as she and Adam left the room, leaving Ben alone to his thoughts.

He turned back towards the window looking out towards the Island hoping he could help the kids whose lives were taken away just because of who their parents are.

 **Meanwhile** in the Underworld…


	2. Chapter 2

Hades god of death, ruler of Hell was at his wits end as he searched ever darkened nook and shadow of the seemingly endless doorways and pits threw out the Underworld of Hell searching for his teenage daughter.

Stopping with only one option left the keeper of death strolled down the darken corridors towards the one place he had failed to search… the kitchen.

Turning heal he stormed into the kitchen where Panic and Pain were busy themselves, preparing food for the nights meal. As the god stood looking back and forth in the small kitchen, there where two minions but no…

"Panic? Pain?" Hades asked trying to stay calm "Where's Hayden?" he asked as the two minions who continued on with their task not even looking up when they answered.

"She went out to play" Panic answered handing a bowl of rotten apples over to Pain "With her little friends" the other minion added in helpfully. Only pausing from their tasks when they heard Hades growl, eyes widening realizing what they had said and who they said it to.

"You let her go up to the surface?... Without Asking Me First! The god shouted angrily, his flames growing as they heated in anger before soon covering his entire body.

Pain gulped as he jumped, hiding behind Panic "Well… she begged us to let her go, she even gave us teary eyes!" Pain squeaked as Hades continued to glare at the two unimpressed.

"How could we say no to that?!" Panic asked, "Beside we think it's great she has friends'' Making Pain nod in agreement.

"Yeah… friends she can play with… so she's Not stuck inside all day" Pain pointed out from his spot still hidden behind Panic.

Causing said minion to side step around the "hiding" minion rolling his eyes when his friend let out a squeak, at the fact that he was no longer hidden.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Hades took a deep breath, his flames dying down as he turned heel out of the kitchen and down towards the hall that held the mirror of times.

A powerful rune that truthfully given any other day Hades would be using if only to spy on his daughter, not that she knew about the mirror.

"Where is Hayden?!" Hades demanded of the mirror waiting impatiently as the rune slowly came into focus… only to show the image of the purple haired teen daughter of Maleficent, who was currently spray painting **Long Live Evil** along the side of a brick wall.

All the while tapping her foot in rhythm as her friends around her started causing their usual mischief and trouble around the Isle.

Mal:

 _They say I'm trouble_

 _They say I'm bad, they say I'm evil_

 _And that makes me glad_

Jay:

 _A dirty no good, down to the bone_

 _Your worst nightmare_

 _Can't take me home_

Watching the two bored Hades couldn't help but smirk when his daughter suddenly came into view, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she danced around causing mayhem and trouble.

Hayden:

 _I know I'm wicked, I know I'm scary_

 _So, don't you cross me or_

 _You'll whined up… dead_

Hades couldn't help but smirk at his daughter's choice of words, her enchanting voice echoing throughout the Isle as she chased after her friends.

Whilst unknown to her the god of death watched over her, silently thanking the Lords that she wasn't gifted with his "singing" voice.

Evie:

 _So, I've got some mischief in my blood_

 _Can you blame me?_

 _I've never got no love_

Carlos:

 _They think I'm callous, a low life hood_

 _I feel so useless…_

 _ **Misunderstood!**_

They all called out together racing around the Isle, Hayden meeting up with Evie and Mal as they strutted down an alleyway singing and having a blast while they danced.

Hayden:

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_ …

All:

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core, rotten to the core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the core, I'm rotten to the core_

Mal:

 _Call me a schemer, call me a freak_

 _How can you say that?_

 _I'm just unique!_

Jay:

 _What me a traitor? Ain't got your back?_

 _Are we not friends?_

 _What's up with that?_

Evie:

 _So, I'm a misfit, so I'm a flirt_

 _I broke your heart? I made you hurt?_

Carlos:

 _The past is past, forgive forget_

 _The truth is… You ain't seen nothing yet!_

The Girls:

 _Mirror, mirror on the wall_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world_

The Boys:

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Rotten to the core_

 _I'm rotten to the core, core_

 _Who could ask for more?_

All:

 _I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door_

 _I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the…_

 _ **I'm rotten to the core!**_

They all yelled, singing together as they finished their song and dance soon struggling to catch their breaths. Hades couldn't help but smile as he watched his daughter dance and sing along, glad she was having fun on this miserable dirty piece of land.

"Sir…" Panic's voice spoke breaking Hades out of his thoughts and turning his head he raised a fiery eyebrow towards the creature.

"Maleficent wants to meet with you right away" Panic said causing the god to raise his other eyebrow.

"She says it has something to do with Hayden" Panic added in when he saw his master was unmoving, too which it had the desired effect.

Sighing in distaste Hades got to his feet "What does the old bat want now?" Hades asked in question, huffing when all he got was an I don't know shrug in response from the unhelpful minions.

Moving on spot the god turned and soon disappeared in a fiery cloud of smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Resting her hands on her hips Hayden couldn't help but gasp as she tried to catch her breath, winded from the impromptu dance party.

"Alright hands up if you need to start exercising more?" she asked out of breath, raising her hand.

Chuckling when she saw Evie and Carlos raise their hands right along side hers trying to catch their breath as well.

Watching her friends with a smile she turned her attention back towards her purple haired friend. Trying not to smirk when she saw Mal swipe a piece of candy from a baby, laughing along side her friends.

Only for the laughter to suddenly die down as the crowd of gathering misfits suddenly bolted rushing away in complete fear trying their best to hide, it had gotten _very_ quiet, unnaturally fast which could only mean one thing…

"Hi Mom" Mal said turning towards the other purple haired fairy who quickly made her presence known to the islanders, "Speak of the Dragon" Hayden thought rolling her eyes in an unpleasant huff.

Watching the two fairies Hayden tried her best to keep her roaring flames down as she watched the "mother" daughter interaction with growing annoyance.

While Maleficent was a grand villain she was truly a terrible parent as were pretty much almost all of the villains on the Isle of the Lost.

But with Hayden no she was lucky, she had a parent who actually gave a damn about her, who cared for her and was even proud of her.

Sure, he wasn't perfect he had flaws but hey, who didn't? That fact didn't matter to Hayden though she loved her father and her father loved her.

But standing there watching Maleficent berate Mal on her wrong doings in evilness, made Hayden's flames grow hotter and her jaw tightened.

She hated the way her friends' parents treated them, making them feel like dirt and letting them know that nothing they ever did was _good or bad enough_.

It made her blood boil every time, which was why Hayden herself was so protective of each of her friends always standing with and beside them.

They were her family, and may heaven or hell help you if you dare too mess with Hayden's family.

"It was from a baby" Mal's voice broke Hayden out of her musings as the purple haired girl tried to reason with her mother.

"That's my nasty little girl" Maleficent grinned before grabbing the candy from her daughters grasp and promptly spiting on the lollipop.

"Give it back to the dreadful creature" Maleficent said, ordering her minion to return the vandalized treat back to the child, while Hayden tried her hardest not to gag.

"That's just _wrong_ " she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose at the exchange and from the looks of it Mal agreed with her.

"Mom…" Mal tried but was cut off by her mother "Now Mal it's all about the deeds…" the villain drawled on "You know when I was your age I was…"

Oh, sweet flames not this speech again! Hayden didn't even bother concealing her irritated groan of annoyance.

But thankfully the young goddess didn't have to listen to the witch's continued ramblings as it seemed small miracles do exist.

"Really Malfy?" a bored voice sounded interrupting the Dragons self made ego trip and making Hayden smile at the voice spoken.

"Bragging again, these kids have heard this **same** speech _over_ and _over_ again" Hades tutted stepping out from his place hidden in the shadows.

"Surely you have many other _boring_ tales to tell?" the God smirked at the irritated fairy causing his daughter to laugh, sending a wink her way.

"Hi dad" Hayden smiled to her father in greeting as he stepped towards the Goddess tapping her on the nose lightly with his finger.

"Now Hayden, what did I say about leaving the Underworld without asking for permission first?" the God asked lightly scolding his daughter.

Hayden bit her lip lightly giving her father a guilty smile "Sorry Dad" she said flashing him an apologetic smile.

She maybe an immortal goddess with powers that could scare both good and evil into an early grave but to him she'd always be his little girl, and as her father he was entitled to worry about his little hellfire.

Watching the two Maleficent couldn't help but be disgusted about how the second most evil villain in the land was so soft for his daughter she'd never understand. Rolling her eyes in distaste she returned her focus back to the task at hand.

"We have news for you children, you five have been chosen to attend a different school… in Auradon" the villainess announced, causing Hayden to raise a questioned eyebrow at the new revelation.

Confused Hayden turned towards her friends to catch their reactions, only to watch in mild amusement as Evie, Jay and Carlos tried their best to escape… only to be caught a moment later and dragged back by the purple witch's henchmen.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back towards her father about to ask what the old witch meant only to be beaten to the punch by a less then pleased Mal.

"What?!" Mal said in disbelief "I'm not going to some school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses" Mal said in clear disgust.

"And perfect princes" Evie spoke up sighing dreamingly pausing only when she notices the unhelpful and questioning looks, she was getting from her friends.

"I mean… ick" she muttered sheepishly, ducking her head, causing Hayden to snort "Yeah and I don't do uniforms" Jay said looking unimpressed. "Unless it's leather, you feel me?" Jay said raising his hand for Carlos to high five.

Which Carlos completely ignored a look of fear on his face as he came to stand beside Hayden "Umm… I read somewhere that they aloud dogs in Auradon?" he asked.

Shaking my head sadly I tried not to grimace at the mention of his horrid mother.

"My mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat children that **don't** _behave_ " Carlos stated fearfully, before jumping a mile high when Jay suddenly snuck up behind him, barking like a dog.

Causing Jay and a few others to chuckle while I glared at Jay in defense of Carlos. Lightly slugging Jay on the arm before I wrapped a comforting arm around Carlos shoulder.

Turning my attention back to the scene before me "Yeah mom, we're not going" Mal said crossing her arms in a huff.

But Maleficent didn't seem to hear or even care "You're thinking small pumpkin, it's all about world domination!" she said dramatically before turning heal and storming off. Calling after Mal and the "other kids" to follow after her.

Well this should be _interesting_


	4. Chapter 4

"You will go, and you will find Fairy Godmother's magic wand and you will bring it back" Maleficent drawled on, filing her nail "Easy peasy." She said, like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Rolling my eyes at the demanding witch I moved to go stand beside my dad leaving Mal to deal with her crazy mother on this one.

Standing by my dad's side I could tell he was in his own world, deep in thought but knew better then to interrupt him while he was concentrating.

It was best not to ask questions about what he was planning, he'd tell me eventually, beside they had bigger skeletons to dust right now.

"What does she even want with the wand?" Hayden quietly questioned her father not wanting to be left in the dark any longer, arms folded across her chest a flaming eyebrow raised in question.

Seemingly coming from his thoughts at his daughters voice Hades answered her question "So, they can use it to get off this retched piece of land" Hades explained, face souring with the mention of the Isle they where kept prisoner on.

"You mean the wand… could set us free?" Hayden asked eyebrows furrowing at the possible notion "We'll be able to go places, other then the Underworld or the Isle?" she asked in disbelief.

"That's right my dear hellfire" Hades nodded resting his hand on her shoulder, his face suddenly twisted into one of annoyance drawing on to what the witch was saying.

"Our will!" Hades snapped when Maleficent forgot to "include" them in on her plan, his flames growing red. "Our will, our will" she said waving her hand dismissively, turning her attention back to Mal.

"And if you don't, you're grounded for the rest of your life little missy" she ordered to a helpless Mal "What?! But=" Mal tried to argue only to be cut off by her mother's glowing eyes. Locking themselves in their own little weird green eyed staring contest… which the young fairy of course lost.

"Okay fine," Mal mumbled losing her nerve "Whatever" she muttered walking away from her mother's obnoxious "I win!"

"Evie, my little evil-let in training" Evil Queen called summoning her daughter over "You just find yourself a prince with a big castle" Evil Queen said fixing Evie's makeup "With a mother in law wing- "

"And lots and lots of mirrors" they both said at the same time causing Evie to giggle "No laughing…" Evil Queen reprimanded "wrinkles" she scolded.

"Well they're not taking my Carlos" Cruella's voice rung out "I'd miss him too much" she stated to a very shocked looking Carlos "Really mom?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes, who else would touch up my roots, brush my furs or scrap the bunions off my feet?" she said showing off one of her bruised bunioned feet, causing me to gag.

Carlos sighed "Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing ever" he muttered dropping his mother's foot.

"Carlos…" Cruella tutted "They have dogs in Auradon" she reminded him "Oh no" Carlos said fearful, "I'm not going!"

Ignore their exchange Jafar turned towards the red beanie wearing boy "Well Jay's not going either," he said "I need him here to stock up my store's shelves" he said turning too face his son.

"What did you score?" he asked greedily, Jay showing him everything he had snatched including "A Lamp!" Jafar exclaimed excitedly grabbing the lamp and beginning to rub the object with vigor.

"Dad" Jay shook his head sadly "I already tried" he muttered, causing Jafar to huff in annoyance before giving the lamp back to Jay, pocketing all the other goodies that Jay had stolen.

"And Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow" Evil Queen muttered plucking Evie's eyebrow.

"And my little fire demon isn't leaving either" Hades simpered sickening sweet, a wicked smirk on his face as he pinched his daughters' cheek.

"She's not ready to leave the Underworld and go out into that big bad world all by herself" he teased chuckling when her face reddened in embarrassment.

Bating his hands away Hayden glared at her dad knowing _exactly_ what he was doing "Dad" she groaned "Not in front of the mortals" she hissed. Huffing in annoyance when the God of Death's only response was a smirk with a seemingly "innocent shrug."

"What is wrong with you all?" Maleficent groaned "People use to cower at the mention of our names, this is our only chance of getting off this island!" she snapped. "To take our revenge!" Maleficent shouted turning her attention to Evil Queen.

"Revenge on Snow White and those horrid little men" Maleficent yelled causing Evil Queen to flinch, groaning. "Revenge on Aladdin and the bloated genie" she said making Jafar redden in anger.

"I will!" Jafar snapped raising a wooden spoon threatening, only for Jay to hold his father back. She pointed to Cruella "Revenge on every little sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

"But they didn't get Baby" Cruella crackled while petting her stuff toy dog, laughing hysterically. Causing Hayden to grimace as she patted Carlos's shoulder in comfort, poor guy. "Think we need to get your mom on some meds buddy" Hayden whispered to a nodding Carlos.

Maleficent then turned her rant to the scowling god "Revenge on your brother and his deal breaking son" she smirked knowing she hit a sore spot.

Hades flames grew as he hissed, getting to his feet "Hayden come, we've got to get you packed" Hades said growling, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

Fanning away the thick smoke, Hayden gave her friends a quick look before disappearing in a cloud of smoke straight back to the Underworld.


	5. Chapter 5

Packing the last of my things I couldn't help but feel bittersweet about It as I looked around my cavern of death one last time committing it all to memory.

I mean sure, the Underworld was… well hell but that was home. My home and I was sad to leave it all behind.

Taking that one last look around not knowing when or even if I'd ever see it all again was… hard and just think about it hurt. But I couldn't focus on that now, not when my friends needed me.

So, with that I steadied my breathing, knowing now was not the time to fall apart but to be brave. With that last thought I settled myself together before disappearing in a cloud of smoke back to my friends.

Feeling much better, I arrived back just in time to see Evil Queen handing Evie over her… " _This_ is your magic mirror?" Evie asked taking the small mirror, not looking at all impressed.

"Well it isn't what it used to be, but then again neither are we" Evil Queen said causing her and Maleficent to laugh and me to smirk.

"Ah, ah, ah EQ" I tutted disapprovingly waving a scolding finger "No laughing… _wrinkles_ " I mocked scandalized.

Only to break when Hades busted out laughing while the others tried their best at holding back their own laughter. Grinning I sent a wink to a smiling Evie making Evil Queen rolled her eyes at me turning back to face her daughter.

"The mirror will help you find things" Evil Queen explained "Like a prince?" Evie asked excited.

"Like my waistline" Evil Queen replied, "Like the magic wand!" the witch snapped "Hello?!" she questioned in a huffed.

Clearly unimpressed with their lack of prioritising, fuming her eyes suddenly went wide, remembering something that could help.

"My spell book! I need my spell book! Where is it?! she yelled asking the room as Evil Queen sighed lazily pointing behind her.

"Ah the safe!" she exclaimed charging towards the fridge at full force trying to open it.

Watching in amusement I shot Mal a quick look, all the while wondering why in flames her mother thought that a safe in a freezer was a good idea? I Personally thought it was a pretty stupid idea, especially considering _every_ time…

"QUEEN! Help me! Maleficent grumbled "I can never figure this thing out!" she shouted from where she was trying and failing to open the fridges door.

"Really?" I asked my father, watching the scene with growing amusement "Even Dizzy knows how to open that thing and she's ten!" I said rolling my eyes while Hades snorting in agreement.

"Voila" Evil Queen stated, opening the fridge with ease as Maleficent reached in to grab her prized spell book. "My spells!" she said gleefully, waving Mal over.

"My spell book, it doesn't work here but it will in Auradon" she said becoming lost in memory. "Remember when we were young, spreading evil and ruining lives?" she said wishfully.

"Like it was yesterday" Evil Queen said nodding along with the rest of the villains in the room. "But now… you'll be making your own memories…" she said turning towards Mal. "By doing _exactly_ as I **tell** you" she said in warning handing over the spell book.

Just as a car horn sounded from outside with a loud Honking sound. Making me jump at the sudden unexpected sound, before turning to glaring at my dad. Who let out a chuckle, clearly amused by my startled reaction.

Huffing I rolled my eyes, letting out a shout "Panic!" I yelled, crossing my arms waiting on the excitable minion.

Who appeared in front of me with a _thump_ , accompanied by a loud **thud** when his face ended up colliding with the floor after tripping over his own two feet.

But I didn't even blink all too use to the familiar display of clumsiness. "Pain!" I called bracing myself for the second minions entrance.

Which of course wasn't a disappoint to behold especially considering Pain landed horns first right on top of Panics backside with a loud crash. Followed by a loud yelp of discomfort coming from the now, newly made pin cushion.

Caught between annoyance and amusement I tried to keep face helping the two minions back onto their wobbly feet.

"Will you guys, help me with my bags?" I asked the two, frowning slightly when I caught Panic and Pain look up at me with sad eyes.

Noticing they're sad looks I gave them a kind smile "Hey guys this isn't goodbye…" I said softly giving them a hug.

I really was going to miss these two oddballs "It's just a… see you soon" I said, giving them both one last hug before watching sadly as they gathered up my bags before taking them to the awaiting car.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now remember what I told you" Hades reminded, taking Hayden's hands in his own and giving them a slight squeeze.

Harley nodding a look of determination on her face "Grab the wand and bring it too you, the _second_ it's in my hands" I recited giving him a fierce look as he nodded.

"I'll burn down the entire kingdom if I have too!" I promised, making Hades smile gently as he gathered the fiery goddess into his arms "You know I love you, right?" he asked.

Hayden sniffed nodding her head, hugging her father even tighter as she fought back tears, she really was going to miss him dearly.

Noticing his daughters sad expression Hades eyes softened slightly, gently lifted her face to meet his with a teasing smile as he wiped away her tears.

"Now remember even though this is a mission, have fun…" he encouraged her before turning completely serious. " **And Absolutely No Boys!** " he said sternly making Hayden giggle as she gave her father one last hug which he gladly returned.

The tender moment was soon ruined by the sudden shrieking of the old witch "Hades!" Maleficent snapped. "Tell Your Kid to Hurry Up!" she shouted making the god growl protectively, his flames turned red in anger.

" **What?!"** he snapped moving forward in a huff ready to burn the old bat to a crisp when Hayden quickly stepped in front of him, playing peace maker.

"Dad Cool Down" Hayden said gently raising her hands in surrender causing Hades to snap out of his anger, his flames soon dying down.

"Okay fine fine, I'm cool, I'm fine" he dismissed calmly making Hayden roll her eyes as she moved to join her friends in the limo. But not before waving a final farewell to her father and the minions as she settled in next to a car window seat.

Half-hearted listening to the other villains let out their final goodbyes "Bring home the gold!" Jafar yelled, "Bring home a puppy!" Cruella called out.

"Bring home a prince!" Evil Queen shouted as the limo began to drive away but not before hearing the voice of Hades calling out. Drowning the petty demands of the other "parents" as the car drove out of sight "Love you my little hellfire!"

* * *

Plopping a piece of red candy into my mouth I held back a chuckle in amusement, watching Jay and Carlos wrestled over the pile of treats on display.

When Evie spoke "You look a little washed up" Evie said pulling out her make up kit, turning to Mal. "Let me help you out" she said trying to apply some blush onto the purple fairy.

Mal just looked annoyed as she pushed Evie hand away from her unwanted attention and turning back to her mother's spell book. "Ew, Evie stop I'm plotting" she grumbled, and Evie sighed "Well it's not very attractive" she said before her eyes landed on me.

"Hayden?" she asked me hopefully as I swallowed the last piece of the candy I was eating, I looked over and shrugged seeing her expression.

"Sure, Evie do your worst... um, best" I corrected, smiling when she squealed in excitement.

"Okay… so I'm thinking blue smoky eye with a light peach blush" she said going through her make up bag and pulling out a brush and some blue coloring. "Go for it Eve's" I said closing my eyes as she got to work on my make over.

I tried my best not to squirm as the make up brush tickled my face, waited patiently I listened intently as Jay and Carlos started to argue over the various candies.

"Oh man" I heard Carlos moan "This thing is salty like nuts but sweet like… I don't know what" he said taking another bite of the candy with a _crunching_ sound _._

"All done!" Evie said with a smile as she handed me a mirror to take a look at her finished work, as Jay shoved Carlos for showing him his eaten piece of candy before stealing the treat for himself.

Rolling my eyes along with Mal, at the two boys I turned my attention back to the mirror in my hand.

Smiling happily at the end result but my gaze was interrupted by Evie's sudden terrified shriek. "Look!" she shouted pointing out the window making us all turn to see the driver about to drive right across the broken bridge.

"It's a trap!" Carlos shouted eyes wide as the four of them jumped into a group huddle making me roll my eyes at their theatrics. "Guys relax, we're going to be fine" I told them gently, but they didn't seem convinced.

"Easy for you to say!" Jay shouted, "You're immortal!" he yelled, the four of them screaming and closing their eyes in anticipation.

Sighing I leaned back, looking at my nails nonchalantly and wondering if Evie wouldn't mind giving me a manicure as the limo driver drove off the bridge.


	7. Chapter 7

"You guys done?" I asked in a bored tone, looking up from my nails and over at my friends who had finally stopped screaming, realizing that we were all still in one piece.

Amused at their baffled reactions I watched mildly entertained as Carlos suddenly moved to look out the window confused "W-what just happened?" he asked completely thrown threw a loop.

"It must be magic!" Evie said excited, looking out the window, admiring the golden made bridge we were now being driven across.

Pretty impressive I must say "Hey Hale" Jay' s voice spoke out, "How did you know we were going to be okay?" he asked making me turn to my thievery friend, smirking at his questioning gaze.

"Because my dear friends I highly doubt are mortal driver would kill himself over the children of villains and not the villains themselves." I dismissed.

"Also, I'm the daughter to the keeper of the dead. I can tell when it's someone's time and you my friends have a _long_ way to go before you join me in the Underworld." I shrugged nonchalantly before turning my own questioning gaze over to Mal who was now trying to get the driver's attention.

"Hey! Did this button just open the barrier?" she asked holding up a small black remote as the driver answered "Nope this one opens up the barrier" he said holding up a small golden clicker.

"That ones opens my garage door and _this…_ button…" he trailed off, pushing a button and making the window roll back up separating the driver from the villain kids once more.

Raising an eyebrow at the man's bluntness, I couldn't help but let out an empty chuckle, amused at the driver's brazen action.

Smirking I turned to see Mal, wearing the exact same amused expression, a slow smirk crossing her lips. "Nasty" she laughed "I like that guy" and I couldn't help but agree.

As the sudden sound of music and shouts greeted my ears when the limo suddenly pulled up along side a sea of gathering students, signaling our arrival at Auradon Prep.

Looking out the window I couldn't help but be taken a back from the scene staring outside. A fair amount of people all scattered about the grounds, most dawning welcome signs and wait… is that a marching band?

Shaking my head at the _over_ ly made "welcoming committee" I sighed and quickly dawning on my cloak and hood, covering up my flames. No need to scare anyone… at least not yet.

The door was finally opened just as Carlos and Jay came tumbled out the limo and onto the pavement. "Ow stop!" Carlos screamed as he and Jay wrestled over a blue piece of fabric.

"You got everything else, why do you want whatever this is!" he argued making Jay smirk "Because you want it!" he replied, "Let go!"

"No!" Carlos yelled, still holding onto the blue cloth for dear life and making me laugh at their childish antics. Stepping out of the limo I noticed that the crowd had gotten rather quiet… and so did Mal.

"Guys we have an audience!" she snapped plastering on a fake smile as Jay and Carlos scrambled to their feet. "Just cleaning up" Jay stated innocently making me stiffen a snort as a middle-aged woman with brown hair, and a blue dress suddenly emerged from the group of students, a friendly smile plastered on her face.

"Leave it like you found it" she sang before turning serious "And by that, I mean just leave it!" she said flatly making Jay huff as he threw all the stolen loot back into the limo.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep" the woman then greeted kindly "I'm Fairy Godmother the Headmistress" the women introduced herself coming forward, followed closely by a few others.

But that's not what had caught my attention " _The_ Fairy Godmother?!" I asked intrigued. "As in bib bidi-bob bidi-boo?" Mal questioned, making the fairy smile "Bib bidi-bob bidi-you know it!" she answered.

Making me quirk an eyebrow before glancing at Mal, I could already see the clogs turning in her head and I was right.

"Yeah you know… I always wondered what it was like for Cinderella you know when you just… _appeared_ out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and warm smile… and _sparkly wand_ " she prodded. Making me roll my eyes, wait to over state it Mal.

But Fairy Godmother didn't seem to notice, she just smiled "That was a long time ago" she dismissed "As I always say don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future" she stated warmly.

As one of the other following students stepped forward in greeting "Hello it's so good to finally meet you all" he said with a kind smile, "I'm Ben…" he introduced himself.

As a girl wearing _way_ too much pink strutted forward making her presents known "Prince Benjamin" she corrected, draping herself over the prince's side.

"Soon to be King!" she bragged, taking the prince's hand in her own and swinging their arms back and forth in a sickly cutesy way. Making me want to throw up at girls over display, a stereo typical prissy pink princess if I ever saw one and my assumptions were proven correct.

"You had me at prince" a familiar voice cut in sauntering up to the soon to be king "My mom's a queen which makes me a princess." Evie said flashing a sweet smile.

Only to falter when Miss. High-N-Pink rudely interrupted her "The Evil Queen has no royal status here and neither do you" she snipped plastering on an overly fake smile, clearly pleased that she had put the blue headed girl in her place.

Oh, Hades to the No! I stepped forward calmly pushing my anger aside at Evie's heartbreaking expression. No need in burning the mortal brat even if she does deserve it.

"Well I say she does" I said stepping up to stand beside my friend as the pink girls gaze suddenly turned to glare at me. "And just who are you?" she asked voice filled with venom, clearly not used to being stood up too… Good.

Smirking I lowered my hood revealing my flaming hair and face to a _very_ shocked looking crowd. "Name's Hayden daughter of Hades, King of the Dead" I said my smirk deepening as I took in her widening eyes and fearful expression.

"Yeah you see I'm a real Goddess who's also a princess in case you didn't know, and Goddess princess overpowers ordinary mortal princesses any and everyday. So, I say Evie here is just as much a princess as you are and if not more so considering she's a guest" I finished smoothly leaving no room in for an argument.

Little Miss. High-N-Pink must have realized this, her fear slowly morphing into anger and something else as she suddenly straightened herself up and turned to the tall and muscular redheaded boy standing next to Ben.

"You hear that the daughter of Hades" Audrey announced to the boy making me arch a flaming brow towards the boy when I caught the unpleasant look in his eye.

"So, you're Hades daughter?'' he asked with a bit of a bite, forcing a smile on his face when he caught my expression.

"I'm Humphrey" he introduced himself simply "You know the son of Hercules and Meg."


End file.
